Watching Other Movies
by Rinter215
Summary: The cast of HTTYD, Frozen, Brave, ROFG, and Tangled are sent to my house during a huge blizzard, and they have to stay here until it ends, so to pass the time we watch movies. The problem...we don't have their movies so we can't watch them. However, we have a libuary of movies and tv shows to watch. Rated T for Idiotic, sexual, And yo mama jokes.
1. Picking the first movie

_**Hooah. **_

**The cast of HTTYD, Frozen, Brave, ROFG, and Tangled are sent to my house during a huge blizzard, and they have to stay here until it ends, so to pass the time we watch movies. The problem...we don't have their movies so we can't watch them. However, we have a libuary of movies and tv shows to watch so...**

**Chapter one: Welcome and WTF**

**Ok readers. I am back, and really tired. Reason: I am officially leaving the U.S Army, and the process of getting out is long, and boring. that's why I haven't been writing. However, I am back, and I am trying something new, despite it being a little different. This is a Watching a movie flick, but I wanted to know what if...I didn't have their movies to watch...what if they had to watch some other movies. and what would they watch? **

**So, here's the real question: who wants to help? I can do the movie line, or what ever you call them. lol, however...I am really bad at dislaying the right kind of emotions to said characters. I always tend to see Hiccup as a badass when he is really a timid yet stubborn type of character. you get the idea? **

**I welcome anyone who wants to put a side scene in, but be warned, I won't do drama. I'll admit. I am in a female dominant family, so basically its a "jerry springer" waiting to happen. That's eneough drama for me. :P**

**Anyway, without further adieu...Lets roll. **

Hiccup was in the forge, pulling out his bola shooter during a raid, when their was a bright light, teleporting everyone, including the dragons away...

Merida had just recieved the news that she was going to betrothed to one of three suitors, when that same light came, and all was silent...

Repunzel had just met her family with flynn when said light came...

Jack was celebrating his victory over Pitch when the light came...

Elsa was celebrating as well with Anna, and Christoff when you know what showed up...

**My house in New mexico, 2014...**

_"Oh shit, did you see that?" screamed Matt Eversmann in the Black hawk. he radios the scene. _

_"Chief. We got unarmed civilians getting shot down her at 9:00."_

_The chief who was watching, replies. "I got it Matt. I don't think we can touch this."_

Soooo...Why can't the Army move in?" my sister asked. I looked at her and groaned. "Because in the Army, we have rules. We tend to be on the defensive until we are shot at, then we fight back, and go on the offensive"

My sister nods and returns to watching the movie, while I watch the window at the blizzard raging outside.

Suddenly there was a huge white light, and within a second, I saw a huge group of Vikings, Dragons, and a few other people all laying on one another.

"Holy mother of Jesus." My sis screamed. Did I mention she was a huge movie fan?

The new group looked up, and trained their weapons on me, while I was still in my military uniform, and was polishing my M-4 which I was glad to have. I trained my rifle on them. "Name! now!"

The boy in green tunic shuddered. "Uhm, we were under attack by dragons, and-"

Whooa there." I stop him. "Is your name Hiccup?" The boy nodded. "Y-yes, That's my name." Then I was guessing Snotlout spoke too. "You forgot the "Useless" part" and the teens snicker, while Astrid merely rolled her eyes. I put my hands on my hips before looking at Snotlout. "Yo, Bitch-tits. I didn't ask for you opinion, now shut up, or so help me, I will beat your ass so hard, Google ain't gonna find you."

Snotlout was obviously dumb. "What Google?" I groaned before turning back to my sis. "can you get them settled? I am gonna look in my I-tunes Library."

My sister, Sharika nodded, and went to get new chairs for the others. But I forgot all about the Viking, and Dragons. Soon I hear shouting, and see the two idiotic rival ready to kill each other. I jumped up, and got in the middle. "Hey! Hey! I am gonna lay down a few rules for you two idiots. Number one: No killing. Number two: Now biting. And Number three: sit your asses down before I rain holy hell on you" the Viking were scared of my tone, and sat down. The dragons merely grumbled, and laid down.

I went back to the tv (52'' thank you:) and flipped to them channels. "Yo, Hiccy, Astrid." I looked at the two teens. "I am bored so pick a movie." Hiccup, and Astrid looked at each other, and got up to look After 5 minute of browsing, Hiccup, and Astrid turned around. Before we give our pick...Can we sit on there?" Hiccup asked pointing to the sofa that I was sitting on. I looked at him, and nodded. "Shit, Hiccup. You and Astrid get the seat since you actually got the Balls to request it. And that was a compliment." I smiled.

Hiccup grinned, and plopped down, while Astrid sat down next to him. I looked at the two, and had an idea. "Yo Astrid, use Hiccup's lap as a pillow. Trust me, Makes you more comfortable. on the sofa." I didn't know about that. I just made that fact up, but Astrid apparently bought it, because she laid down with her head on Hiccup's lap. Score one in getting the two Love-birds together.

Hiccup was blood red from the contact, but after a minute, he turned to me.

"Me and Astrid have chosen to watch..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, which movie did Hiccup and Astrid pick? These are the Movies to watch:<strong>

**Black Hawk down**

**The Blind Side**

**Clash of the Titans**

**The Fast and the Furious**

**2 Fast 2 Furious**

**The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift**

**Fast and Furious **

**Fast 5**

**Furious 6**

**Gladiator**

**Glory**

**Godzilla (2014)  
><strong>

**Halo: Forward onto dawn**

**Halo Legends**

**Hancock**

**A Haunted House 2**

**The Hurt Locker**

**Insidious**

**Jurassic**** Park**

**The Lost world Jurassic Park**

**Jurassic Park 3**

**The last S****amurai**

**Last Vegas**

**Mama**

**Olympus has fallen**

**Patriot**

**Pearl Harbor**

**Resident Evil**

**Stay Alive**

**Troy**

**Windtalkers**

**World War Z**

**Wrath of the Titans**

**28 weeks later**

**300**

**300: Rise Of An Empire**

* * *

><p><strong>Deuces!<strong>

**Rinter215**


	2. World War Z

"World War Z"

"Jurassic Park"

Astrid and Hiccup look at each other before Hiccup groans in defeat. "World War Z. "

I nodded, and clicked on the movies as Mérida, Jack, and Rapunzel sit down comfortably in three bean bags we had. Every one else had a portable cushioned seat, and the dragons wear laying on the floor. The movie clicks on, and Every on went silent to watch.

_FADE IN:_

_A NEWS MONTAGE hints at the coming ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE._

_FADES in to Gerry's Home:_

_ The door inside opens up to show Gerry who is in bed with his wife. His two daughters rush in squealing, and jump on the bed. Both Gerry and his wife Karen groan happily_

_KAREN: Creatures in our bed._

_Gerry laughs._

_Karen: What do you want to eat?"_

_Kids: Pancakes."_

The adults in the room smile. Its been years since they had that kind of fun with their children. Hiccup smiled warmly, wondering if he had any bond like that with his dad. His smile fades when he realizes that he never had, and he closes his eyes in sorrow. Astrid sees him in this mood, but decides against making any attempts to cheer him up.

_The scene then goes to the kitchen where Gerry is making pancakes, and the children talk and giggle as the TV is blaring on the news channel._

_Gerry: Hey, what do you want for your birthday?"_

_Girl 1: Say a puppy._

_Girl 2: A puppy_

_Gerry: You mean a stuff animal puppy? Because that we can do._

_Gerry put down a plate of pancakes down for the girls._

_Gerry: There you go._

_Karen comes into the scene_

_Karen: Good morning. That look yummy. _

_ Gerry looks at the TV as Karen talks to her daughters_

_Karen(Background): She gets the bigger one?"_

_Girl (Background): Yeah sorry._

_Karen(Background): She's tiny_

Hiccup sighs, wishing he had a life-like that. Astrid notices him sigh, then looks up at him. "Hiccup are you ok?" She wasn't concerned, but he was acting weird. Hiccup looked at the girl whose head was on his lap, and shook his head lightly. "I was just wondering what it would be like to have that kind of life."

His reply was not unnoticed by everyone else. Jack glared at Stoick, while Mérida, and Rapunzel stared at Hiccup with sympathetic eyes. Snotlout snorted, while Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut lowered their heads in shame. The other vikings shrugged off his remark. He was a viking. Eventually he will come around.

_Karen: Did you pack your inhaler?_

_Girl 1 stays silent_

_Karen: Bathroom sink. _

_Girl 1: In a minute?_

_Karen: Scooch_

_Girl 1 rushes off to retrieve her inhaler_

_TV: The Government has declared martial law..._

_Girl 2: Daddy, What's Martial Law?_

The Vikings, Dragons, and everyone else in the room nodded their heads at the girl's question. What was Martial law?

Toothless watched as the hatchlings on the movie eat. He sorta liked Human hatchlings. Especially at that age.

_Gerry chuckling: Martial law is like house rules, but for everybody._

_Girl 2: were you every in places like that with you old job?_

_Gerry: Mhmm. But I quit my old job so I could be with you_

Everyone in the room smiled once again at scene. It felt good to watch a father spend time with his daughters even going as far as quitting his job to be with them.

_Girl 2: do you miss it?_

_Karen looks up at Gerry, who is thinking about his answer_

_Gerry: No. I like my new job_

_Girl 2: All you do is make pancakes in the morning_

_Gerry: yeah, but I'm really good at it_

_Girl 1 enters the scene once again: Look who I found._

_Holds up a stuff doll. Girl 2 grabs at it._

_Doll: Here comes the number twelve train._

Stoick looks at me. "How is that doll able to talk?" The rest look at me as I chuckle. "There's a device we made a while back that they put i stuff animals. It allows the voice to speak once triggered by touching the doll in certain areas."

"That's what she said." replied Sharika as she entered. I look at her, before continuing. " The device only says a few words so it's basically sounds as if the doll is talking but it won't talk directly to you."

Stoick nodded before turning back to the screen

_Gerry: Is that Subway Sam?_

_Gerry groans at the sight of the doll as does Karen_

_Karen: Want more pancakes?_

_She then urges the girls to go off as she eaves the scene as well, leaving Gerry with a messy Kitchen_

_Gerry: hey plates in the sink._

_Karen: We'll do that when we get back_

I stood up, and looked a the others. "Ok, guys, I am gonna go get some Burgers, but Sharika, Burger King, or McDonald's?" Sharika rolled her eyes. "BK." she replied. I leave as the Vikings take a small break from watching the movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys. I couldn't find the actual script foR the movie, so I am watching the movie WHILE writing this. Its slow, but it gets the job done. <strong>

**I want to know if Any one wishes to be a co writer with me. When I say that, I mean If anyone wishes to Write how the Vikings, Dragons, Etc, will react to the movie parts I will write, that will make this story go much smoother. If you do, Contact me Via PM, and I'll send you the scene so you can properly write the reactions.**

**I will try to write another scene later today,**

**Deuces **


	3. Downtown Philadelphia

**I am back. and I am still looking for another to help write the reactions of the cast.**

* * *

><p>I came back in with tons of BK bags. "ok guys, here is your lunch."<p>

As I pass the burgers around, Sharika played the movie.

_In downtown Philadelphia PA..._

_Gerry, Karen, and the two girls are inside a car asking questions_

_Karen: Does it live in the jungle?"_

_Girl 1: no_

_Gerry: do you eat it on Sundays?_

_Girls giggle: no_

_Gerry does it live on the great plains of Africa?_

_Girl 2: yes_

_Girl 1: Oh, I guess yeah_

_Gerry Do people keep it in pens all it's life and harvest it for meat?_

_Girls giggles once again. "Noooo_

_Karen laughs: Is it an animal you have for a pet._

_Girl 1: yes_

_Gerry: Is it a cat?_

_Girl 1: Yes._

_The family smiles, then Karen looks up at the sky at the passing helicopter. _

_Karen: Why are there so many? it's like three in the last five minutes._

Hiccup was so into the movie, he didn't notice Astrid sitting up, and snuggling up to him. Merida, Fishlegs and Jack were studying the helicopter while the rest were too busy eating the new burgers they got.

_Gerry and Karen watch as passerby's rush around. _

_Gerry: what is going on?_

_He turns on the radio and listens as it talks about the WHO tracking the recent spread of rabies._

_Karen: maybe we could try BBC._

_Gerry: your not British anymore. You lost your accent a long time ago...well except after two bottles of wine._

_Girl 1: Am I British?_

_Karen turns to her. Yea your grandma is_

_A police motorcycle drives by, hitting the car's drivers sidemirror off._

Hiccup felt Astrid squeeze him harder as the scene slightly unnerves her. This doesn't stop him from blushing.

_Girl 1 is disgusted: He's just going to keep going Daddy?_

_Gerry unbuckles his seat belt and steps out. _

_Gerry: Hold on guys. _

_Girl 1: Daddy be careful on the road_

_Gerry walks out, and as he picks up the broken mirror, looks ahead to try and see whats going on. A man looks at Gerry._

_Man: Hey man, you ok?_

_Gerry: nah man, I am good. Do you know what's going on?_

_Man: nah man. I don't know anything._

_Gerry: Its crazy_

_He turns back to his vehicle, but before he reaches it. an explosion goes off. Startling everyone_

The Viking paled. The most perfect day for that man just went to hell. Is it dragons? The dragons were glued to te screen as well. Was the queen there? Rapunzel wrapped herself in her long hair which magically appeared. but since no one noticed, she wrapped herself up till she was fully engulfed in hair. Jack groaned. As The kingdom watched fearfully for the family on the screen

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I will work on this later. Sry that it was short, but I am really busy tonight. I will work on it tomorrow, and hopefully get to the Extraction scene by tomorrow. I'll see ya tomorrow<strong>


	4. Author update

**Hey Guys I'm Sorta back. Got stuck in a Mall with wifi, and I had my Computer luckily, however I'm changing orld War Z to something else...I lost my movie, and I can't find my script. Soooo...I'm gonna change the movie to...I have to think about it, but Chapter 2 on up will be changed. Just thought you should know. I'm chapters one at a time, once a day. lol**


End file.
